


Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Sexy Edition

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saved the hot one for last, lol. I also made a few sexy manips, mostly Peter/Neal but there is also one which very much implies Sara/Neal and one which is very much Neal/Keller :P They all go here :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Sexy Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts), [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts), [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts), [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts), [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura), [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> I saved the hot one for last, lol. I also made a few sexy manips, mostly Peter/Neal but there is also one which very much implies Sara/Neal and one which is very much Neal/Keller :P They all go here :D

1\. A Night to Remember for **elrhiarhodan**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/usoebl53vffb4u2/anighttoremember.png?dl=0)

2\. Dominance for **citrinesunset**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/efpmbcxw99oeotn/dominance.png?dl=0)

3\. In the Details for **dreamsofspike**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3s4mkn20azimxp7/inthedetails.png?dl=0)

4\. Temptation for **sinfulslasher**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/25vrkz27sbf0g93/temptation.png?dl=0)

5\. Warmth for **cookielaura**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/l515xlpu1efe223/warmth.png?dl=0)

6\. Tangled for **sandy79**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8d48hwq5ajez7lt/tangled.png?dl=0)


End file.
